Runaway
by GinnysbestM8
Summary: "Welcome to the family Padfoot" How a drunken night out leads to Sirius Black living with the Potters. Full summery inside. Rated T for language. Oneshot.


"**Once the Dark Lord has power, all your little mud blood friends and blood traitors will be first to go. That includes you boy. I'd rather see you dead with your own misguided beliefs than keep you protected in my house any longer" How a drunken night out leads to Sirius Black living in the Potters home. "Welcome to the family Padfoot"**

* * *

**A/N: A quick oneshot while I take a break from my other story as ideas are running thin. I hope you enjoy =)**

* * *

Runaway

The night was cold and dark, a contrast to the warm summer day that had floated by before hand. The streets of Grimmauld Place were lit only by the muggle street lamps that stood high above the ground casting their orangey glow upon the cracked, worn pavements that the residents frequently trampled over on their way to their various jobs in the city of London, or else driving recklessly over them in their hast to get away from the narrow road of their street and beat the early morning rush hour. A long, exaggerated shadow drifted through the brightness of the lamps, unnoticed by the many houses occupants, all of whom were busy sleeping in cosy beds instead of peering through the netted curtains like most of the stay at home wives would do during the day. The owner of the shadow, a large, scruffy dog, crept quietly up the street, occasionally glancing up towards houses 11 and 13 with a look of terror in his eyes. He found the largest, most shadowed area in the street and stopped, disappearing into the darkness.

A few moments later, a tall teenager stepped out into the light. As the dog before him had done, the boy stared up at the two homes, only he wore an expression of dazed amusement as a lopsided smirk worked its way onto his face. Whether wizard or not, alcohol had pretty much the same affect on everybody when drunk in large doses, as one Sirius Black had found out that night after sneaking off into the heart of London to visit one of the many muggle clubs he'd seen advertised around. Looking a lot older than his age, the 16 year old had easily managed to blag his way passed the huge, muscled muggle guards (he vaguely remember the word "bouncers") and make it into the bar area. He sauntered arrogantly over to one of the bartenders, who then burst out laughing when the teenager asked for a Firewhisky.

"_You drunk already kid! What the hell is a Firewhisky?" He guffawed._

"_My mistake" Sirius replied coolly, hoping the blush threatening to creep onto his face wouldn't betray him. He cast his eyes around quickly for inspiration "One Strongbow please"_

"_Pint or half?"_

"_Urm… pint?"_

_The barman poured the drink from the tap whilst eyeing Sirius suspiciously. He handed the glass over "£2.50"_

"_Urm…" Sirius chucked a handful of muggle coins he had traded at Gringotts onto the counter, picking each one up in turn in an attempt to determine what was what._

"_You foreign kid?" the man asked, a look of bewilderment on his face at the teenagers act._

"_You could say that" Sirius muttered in reply holding out two shiny, round, gold coins and another silver, hexagonal one "This right?"_

"_Yeah" The barman said gruffly, taking the coins and turning his back on the boy. Sirius was forcefully reminded of the owner of the Hogs Head, an angry old man who seemed to hate having customers in his small run down tavern._

_With a shrug, the long haired wizard took a large gulp of the yellowish liquid and almost choked, the taste was not something he expected or particularly enjoyed, but he didn't want to look anymore of a fool so made no complaint and continued to drink._

_Sirius had nursed his drink slowly while watching the muggle teenagers on the dance floor. Girls in what was just passable as a top and skirts so small they looked like belts were bopping up and down to the beat of the music which, Sirius found, seemed to stay the same no matter if the song changed (although he also found it difficult to judge when that happened). Guys in simple jeans and t-shirts were busy groping the girls and managing to pass it off as dancing. The teenager at the bar glanced down at his own attire: a pair of dark red converse trainers he had purchased from a muggle shop the other week, a pair of black skinny jeans with white pinstripes, a dark black button up shirt which he left the top button undone on and his Gryffindor school tie slung loosely around his neck, and felt a slight smugness at being better dressed than anyone else. He'd worn the tie as more of a statement to himself of being a rebel and to piss off his family even more, but the muggles would never know that. With a new self confidence and a well placed smirk, Sirius downed the rest of his drink and ordered a different one. After about five or six different drinks, the dark haired boy felt dizzy but very, very happy. He jumped down off the stool he had been occupying most of the night and made his way to the dance floor._

_The rest of the night passed in an intoxicated blur. He remembered girls coming up to where he was dancing alone and joining in with him, many of which had stumbled over into his arms and drunkenly snogged the boy, much to his amusement. Sirius was used to half of the female population of Hogwarts pining over him and found it very funny that muggle girls were also unable to resist his 'charms'. The more he drank, the less his memory worked. All he knew was at something past 3 am he had been thrown out of the club and had staggered out to the most deserted area he could find before flinging out his wand arm to hail the Knight Bus for a ride close to home. He'd gotten them to drop him off at the end of his road and, once the triple Decker bus had vanished, transformed into his Animagus form to walk up the street to his door._

Sirius shook his head in order to rid his eyes of his wild, long black locks that constantly fell in front of them and attempted to take a step forward, only to stumble forward onto the cold ground. The boy gave a quiet bark of a laugh as he staggered to his feet and glared at an off colour brick in-between the two buildings that seemed to fascinate him so much.

"Numbertwelvegrimmauldplace" he slurred, then giggled to himself at his words.

The teenager took a large deep breath in to steady himself and repeated his words in what he thought was a clear voice "Number twelve Primmauld Glace, the Most Nancient and Oble Black of House"

The young man cracked up some more at his own words as he was once again unsuccessful in trying to get into his own house. _And I thought this was simpler than having to remember keys _he thought to himself.

The teenager squared his shoulders, stared fixedly at the brick and repeated in his most steady voice "Number twelve Grimmauld Place, The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black"

This time the many charms and curses set around recognised his words and slowly a building appeared where the darken brick used to be. Instead of being completely stunned by the buildings appearance like most others would, the dark haired boy stumbled confidently forward and opened the front door with a sharp tap of his wand. It creaked loudly as it swung away from him, causing his whole body to freeze.

Everything remained silent. Not even the grumpy old house elf had appeared to investigate the noise. Sirius gave a small sigh of relief before tip toeing through the dark hallways of the house he always loathed. He crept as silently as he could up the stairs and was just passing his least favourite room, the tapestry room, when he heard a snarling voice call his name.

"Sirius, get in here. Now."

The voice of his fathered sounded so angry that he daren't disobey. He turned on his heal, swaying slightly as he did so, and marched into the room. Orion Black stood with his back to the door, his tall, impressive figure silhouetted against the dying fire at the very end of the room. Beside the fire place sat Walburga Black, her dark eyes crinkled in fury as her eldest son enter the room.

"You called father?" Sirius asked in his most politely puzzled voice.

"Where were you tonight Sirius?" The elder man hissed, not bothering to turn around.

The teenager gulped. He couldn't lie; his father knew he had been out, yet telling the truth seemed so much worse.

"I went for a walk" He replied quickly, trying to control his voice and stop the slurring.

"Where?"

"Just out" Sirius replied lazily "I'm actually quite tired so-"

"NO!"

The door crashed shut loudly as Walburga leapt from her seat, her right hand gripping tightly to her wand and her beady eyes bulging out of their sockets. She strode up to Sirius who flinched as she grabbed his Gryffindor tie, pulling his face closer down to her own.

"What is this I smell on you boy!" She snarled

"Just drink" Sirius said timidly

"MUGGLE ALCOHOL!" She spat, throwing her son on to the floor with a look of pure disgust. "YOU'VE BEEN OUT TO ONE OF THOSE MUGGLE BARS!"

"I…I…" Sirius stuttered, trying to find something to defend himself but unable to find a fault in his mothers words.

"I am extremely disappointed in you Sirius" His father said calmly, his back still turned away from his eldest son "You have made too many errors in your young life, errors the Dark Lord is not pleased about. You are a disgrace to the name Black"

"YOU THINK I CARE!" Sirius suddenly roared, jumping up from where he lay on the floor "YOU REALLY THINK I GIVE A FUCK ABOUT THIS FAMILY, ABOUT THE NAME BLACK! WELL I DON'T FATHER, I DON'T GIVE TWO SHITS!"

The hash sound of the slap he received from his mother rang through the great room. Sirius staggered from the pressure of it but remained firmly on his feet, glaring at Walburga as if daring her to do it again. When she didn't respond, the dark haired boy turned away from her and marched up to his father.

"You're all a bunch of low life scum bags that think evil is right. Well I'm sorry to inform you of this father, but it's not. Good will always triumph over evil, right will always succeed over wrong. And that's where I am, on the right side, away from any of you with your misguided beliefs from your precious Dark Lord."

"We are not the misguided one's Sirius." Orion murmured in a tone of repulsion as he finally twisted around to face his own flesh and blood. "Once the Dark Lord has power, all your little mud blood friends and blood traitors will be first to go. That includes you boy. I'd rather see you dead with your own misguided beliefs than keep you protected in my house any longer"

His words chilled Sirius to the very bone. Even under his mask of alcohol and hate, the 16 year old couldn't pretend it didn't hurt to hear that his father would rather he died than take care of him. He stretched himself up to his fullest height, staring directly into his fathers steely silver eyes with his own stone grey ones.

"I don't need or want your protection. You are nothing to me."

With nothing else to say, the teenager turned his back on his parents and stalked towards the large fireplace his mother had been sat by not so long ago. He took an elaborately decorated box from its place and poured the entire contents onto the burning embers at his feet. Green flames erupted in the place, casting an eerie glow upon the already creepy room. He didn't look back as he called out "The Potter Residence" and stepped into the burning fire. Within seconds, Sirius Black was gone.

Orion placed an arm of comfort over his wife's shoulder as she physically shook with rage.

"It's for the best" He whispered, his eyes not leaving the emerald cinders left behind.

"Once the Dark Lord has taken over, he'll come crawling back" Walburga snarled "And when he does, I will personally make sure he pays for his betrayal."

She turned towards the exit but as she did so, her eyes caught sight of her eldest sons' portrait staring down at her from the Black Family tree. With a cry that contained a mix of anger and sadness, Walburga pointed her wand at the face and blasted her spell at it. The hole where Sirius' face had once been smouldered angry on the wall as husband and wife left the room.

80)

It took a good five minutes to calm down a hysterical Mrs Potter who, like her husband and son, had been awoken in the dead of night by an almightily crash from their living room. Once Sirius Black had explained what the hell he was doing flooing over at this time of night, the elderly witch had enveloped the boy in a spine crushing hug.

"Oh Sirius" She cooed, stroking the hair of the boy she'd always seen as a second son "You can stay as long as you like"

"We'll go to Diagon Alley first thing tomorrow" Mr Potter added, smiling affectionately at the tired boy "Get you some more clothes and equipment seeing as you've left yours behind"

"Thank you Mr and Mrs Potter, and sorry once again for intruding at such an inappropriate time" Sirius said gratefully.

"It's quite alright Sirius, now let me get you a glass of water before you go to bed"

Mrs Potter tottered over to the kitchen to fetch the drinks while Mr Potter hurried upstairs to make up a bed for the new arrival. James Potter could only grin happily at his best friend as he threw an arm over his shoulder.

"Welcome to the family, Padfoot"

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? I based the tapestry room on the one in the Order of the Phoenix film jsut so ya know. x**


End file.
